It's Been Awhile
by Pumpkin Hatching
Summary: Draco reminisces. Angst. PG for Draco/Harry SLASH and slightly mature themes.


staind1 Disclaimers: Me own nothing; She own everything. Anything and anyone you recognize would belong to JK Rowling; the rest would be the result of lack of sleep. Oh! And the lyrics would belong to Staind. (erk. I would stop saying "would", now.)

Warning: Angst. SLASH. And s'more angst...and maybe a crappy ending when I get around to it?

Pairing: DM/HP

Summary: Draco reminisces. 

A/N: I'm a bit rusty at writing angst, so please don't shoot me? ^^;;; This part is sorta like a teaser and 1/3 of of the actual fic. I know I shouldn't have cut it in parts (since this is a songfic, and it doesn't actually have a plot), but it's been collecting dust in my harddrive for more than a month now and I'm still not finished with the fic. So, until I can come up with an ending, I'm posting the first scene.

======================  
It's Been Awhile  
Scene 1: Draco  
======================

_~It's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high~_

He looked around his new home with an air of satisfaction. Draco Malfoy had just moved into a humble two-story house in Hogsmeade, and was now almost finished unpacking the rest of his things without the use of magic.

_There's a certain appeal to doing things the muggle way_, he thought. _Because if your hands are busy, and you're also occupied with trying to decide where to put which object, it's a lot easier to ignore other unwelcome thoughts that tend to creep into your brain._

Dusting off his hands and pushing away from the desk he'd been leaning on, Draco thought of his new neighbours' reactions. _They're wondering what prompted a Malfoy--the last one and sole heir to the family estate and fortune, at that--to choose his home in this little magical town. Surely, someone with my lineage and upbringing doesn't belong here._

But his social status and family name weren't important to him anymore. Once, Draco prided himself in his pure blood and wealth; basked in the respect and envy of others who were born in a lower social sphere than he was... but that was years ago. 

He chose Hogsmeade because it was peaceful there. And because Draco's new house was just a walking distance to where _he_ was. 

And to be able to visit _him_ everyday was the only thing that mattered now.

_~It's been awhile  
Since I first saw you~_

_--"You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He bore an arrogant smirk, expecting to be befriended after insulting the other boy's first real friend. He held out a hand, expecting it to be shaken._

--The other didn't take it; the emerald green eyes didn't even look at it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." A cool response from the boy so many people respected. It was a rejection. Not that an arrogant prat like him deserved it.

They were only eleven, then. 

Draco shook himself out of his reverie and looked at the clock on the mantle. It was already late in the afternoon. There were about three more trunks left to unpack. _They must be upstairs in the spare bedroom_, he mused, heading up the stairs.

_~It's been awhile  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again~_

He paused at the doorway, eyeing the closed trunks. They were _his_ belongings. It took Draco weeks to decide whether or not to bring them with him to his new house… _I should have moved on… I should have returned them. Better yet, I should never have taken them, in the first place --much less kept them all these years. I should have just thrown them away, now that _he_ no longer has much use for them. But I guess some things are just pretty difficult to part with. _

_~It's been awhile  
Since I could call you~_

The two of them didn't keep in touch after they graduated and left Hogwarts. Draco briefly wondered how _he_ would have reacted, if _he_ knew that the blonde kept all these things of _his_. 

_And it's too late to find out now._ Draco mused wistfully. Sighing softly, he walked towards the nearest trunk.

Lifting up the lid and looking at the timeworn objects inside, he was hit by an onslaught of memories.

=== 

A/N: Like what you see so far? No? ^^ Review, please? *puppy eyes begging for encouragement and criticism*

Take care, and have a nice day! 


End file.
